Of Blushing, Mud and Frightening Nargles
by Fourmille d'idees
Summary: Blaise Zabini was blushing. Yes, blushing. Yes, Blaise Zabini. Shocking? That wasn't even the worst part. You don't know why. Written For flutter of angel wings.


_For the** Inspiration Corner **of** Megsy42's **Challenge forum_

_Merry Christmas **flutter of angel wings**_

* * *

_**7 Days of Fanfiction Christmas  
Day #6  
Dear Santa; Harry Potter**_

_**Of Blushing, Mud and Frightening Nargles**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer- **__I asked for Harry Potter last year, but along with my Mansion, it hasn't yet arrived!_

_**Summary- **Blaise Zabini was blushing. Yes, blushing. Yes, Blaise Zabini. Shocking? That wasn't even the worst part. You don't know why._

_**(a/n- **Christmas eve! Tinsel hanging, Pasteries baking, presents wrapped, families preparing, it's so wonderful! )_

* * *

_**Pairing-** Luna/Blaise_

_**Prompts-** Mud, Blushing, Awkward first kiss_

_Hopefully I did this right. I doubt it as it's my first time writing these two._

* * *

Blaise Zabini was blushing. Yes, blushing. Yes, Blaise Zabini. Shocking? That wasn't even the worst part. You don't know_ why_.

Blaise was blushing because a girl was holding his hand. And yes, we are talking about the same Blaise Zabini that has snogged girls of every house in just about every corner of Hogwarts. Even more shocked? Well you still don't know the worst part. You don't know _who_.

Luna Lovegood. Yes, womanizer Blaise Zabini was blushing because Luna Loony Lovegood was holding his hand. Now you may be shocked.

He had just been wandering around the empty, dark grounds when he had noticed the blonde. Sitting in a tree. At half past one in the morning. Because of this he had been sure she was stuck and despite himself, had gone over and asked if she needed help. She had answered, "I suppose." Blaise had been about halfway to her when she had simply jumped down.

He joined her soon after and asked why she had lied.

"I said I suppose, not yes. I just changed my mind."

Blaise had stared at the Ravenclaw for a good minute or so, depicting leaving before curiosity had gotten the best of him.

"Why were you in the tree?"

"The nargles lured me up there." He really should have left then. "Why are you outside this early?"

"Late," he corrected.

"No, early."

He decided not to argue. She was a Ravenclaw after all. "I got tired of watching Draco and Pansy snog. Why are you covered in mud?" She had looked down at herself as if just realizing it.

"Nargles. Why did you try to help me?"

Great, now he was playing twenty questions.

"Why not?" He shrugged.

She didn't answer and instead cocked her head at the tree.

"There was an apple there a second ago." He looked up too and his eyes widened a bit. Not visibly of course.

"There was," he murmured. A thought occurred to him. "Maybe the nargles got it."

And then she had grabbed his hand. And then he was blushing. Merlin knew why.

Before he realized it, she was pulling him forward. Oh.

"You should go check," She was smiling now.

"Yeah, I probably should." He stopped walking, "But I'm not climbing back up that tree."

"You're afraid of the nargles, aren't you?"

He did something he felt he hadn't done in a long time. He laughed, a real laugh. It didn't last long.

"YOU TWO!"

They both whipped around to see a red faced Filch rushing up to them, his eyes lingering on their hands particularly.

"Children out of bed! Both of you, with me, to the headmaster!" He was yelling. Blaise was annoyed.

"Alright, alright, lead the way, squib. Just quit yelling, people are sleeping."

Filch mumbled to himself a bit and glared at their hands again. Blaise, noticing this, smirked and tightened his grip on Luna's hand. She didn't seem to notice and began to walk.

The two followed behind Filch to the building.

Blaise glared holes into his back. Like he really needed _more_ detention. He stopped suddenly as he felt Luna freeze. He turned to her questioningly but before a word was said, her lips were pressed onto his. His eyes were wide open and Filch had turned around. Luna's lips were off of his before he could even respond. There went his reputation of best kisser in the school.

He opened his mouth but she spoke before him.

"I had to get rid of the Wrackspurts."

"WAIT UNTIL THE HEADMASTER HEARS THIS!" Filch roared.

Blaise hoped he did. If he was lucky, he'd be in detention with Luna.


End file.
